Not Lost
by LOLita Con
Summary: Mayuzumi membuntuti Haizaki untuk sebuah LN, tapi yang dia temukan malah.../ "Oi kalian para pecundang! Keluarlah! Aku akan menghabisi kalian semua hahahahahahahaha"/"Gila tatonya keren pakek banget… jadi pingin gua #savewingoffreedom"/Bolehkan Mayuzumi baper, mumpung malam minggu juga loh ini/"Oyasumi ne minna"/ ONE SHOT


_**NOT LOSE**_

 _ **^w^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nijimura Shuzo x Haizaki Sougo

Mayuzumi Cihiro as step-brother

.

.

.

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke masih punya "Fujimaki Tadatoshi"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Warnings: OOC, typo, penggunaan EYD yang amburgaul dan bikin sakit mata.

Berniat baca?

Silahkan~

* * *

Sejak awal Mayuzumi tau jika dia tidak akan suka dengan sang adik tiri sebut saja bernama Haizaki. Bukan hanya karena ke keras kepalaanya yang melebihi Kagami tapi juga soal sifat sombongnya. Masih bisa dimaklumi soal dia kekeh mempertahankan nama marganya terdahulu untuk menghargai sang ayah yang katanya **disayangi** itu katanya loh ya, soalnya setahu Mayuzumi sang ayah dan kakaknya yang juga meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil tersebut cukup tidak akur dengan Haizaki.

Mungkin Haizaki terlalu merasa bersalah karena seumur hidup mereka dulu dia tidak pernah berbuat baik pada mereka, atau karena sebenarnya Haizaki adalah dalang dibalik pembunuhan mereka berdua? Fikiran itu sempat terlintas di otak canggih sang bayangan Rakuzan. Bukan tanpa sebab tapi karena menurut penuturan beberapa saksi dia bahkan tidak menangis saat mereka berdua meninggal. Hal itu cukup membuat Mayuzumi menjaga jarak.

Tapi ya manusia itu cuma bisa berusaha dan Tuhan lah yang menentukan seperti motto hidup penembak jitu dari Shutoku, pasalnya sekarang ini dia sedang memanfaatkan jurus bak ninjanya tersebut untuk membuntuti sang adik tiri karena diiming-iming LN oleh sang ayah. Agaknya Mayuzumi jengkel juga sih soalnya sang ayah juga cukup memperhatikan Haizaki yang macam begundal kurang kerjaan. Tapi tentu saja Mayuzumi penasaran juga wanita macam apa yang mau dikencani Haizaki.

Kaki Mayuzumi cukup pegal karena dari tadi terus berjalan, dan dia merinding juga. Ini daerah sepi loh cin~ atau mungkin sejak awal Haizaki tau jika dia sedang diikuti? Mayuzumi menelan ludah pahit walau wajahnya tetep sedatar Tembok China tapi keringat dingin tetap mengalir disekitar pelipis dan badanya sedikit gemetar. Mayuzumi masih meyakinkan diri jika itu efek perubahan cuaca, sekarang dingin-kan.

.

.

.

Tap

.

.

.

Mayuzumi berhenti melangkah melihat sang adik berhenti berjalan, dengan hawanya yang seperti butiran debu dimata si dia(?) Mayuzumi cepat-cepat berlindung digang sempit. Mayuzumi katar-ketir sendiri takut-takut jika Haizaki memiliki kekuatan untuk mendeteksinya semacam doujutsu Rinnegan misalnya tapi seingatnya Rinnegan itu selalu aktif sedang mata Haizaki selalu terlihat normal.' Ja-jangan bilang jika dia malah punya Byakugan' batin Mayuzumi berteriak geje, pasalnya dia juga ingin mengintip para wanita mandi saat di onsen atau melihat dalaman wanita saat ditempat umum tanpa takut dibilang mesum. Dia kan yanya tinggal memakai kacamata hitam untuk menutupi kebusukannya.

Dengan badan tegap Haizaki mengambil balok kayu yang teronggok disisi kirinya. "Oi kalian para pecundang! Keluarlah! Aku akan menghabisi kalian semua hahahahahahahaha" digang sempit Mayuzumi hanya bisa membelalak kaget dengan perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Haizaki "Tu-tunggu jangan bilang jika dia kemari hanya untuk tawuran!" mata Mayuzumi sudah nyalang. Dia benar-benar marah dengan bedebah satu itu, bagaimana bisa dia membohongi ayahnya dengan cara kejam begitu bilang mau kencan dan malah berakhir tawuran. Mayuzumi masih ingat saat mereka makan malam tadi, bagaimana wajah sok memerah Haizaki waktu minta izin untuk berkencan. Ternyata itu hanya acting belaka. Jika dia Kagami pasti Haizaki-teme itu sudah digaplok dengan papan jalan dari tadi sayangnya dia bukan Kagami dia hanya seorang Mayuzumi dan sayangnya lagi Mayuzumi belum pernah melihat Kagami mencabut papan jalan dan melemparnya pada orang.

"Tsk apa mau mu bocah? Kau sudah tidak sayang nyawa lagi huh" sang ketua gang keluar, wajahnya yang mengerikan dan tato yang menghiasi tubuhnya cukup membuat Mayuzumi kagum,pasalnya tato itu bukan tato biasa. Itu adalah tato sayap yang akhir-akhir ini cukup beken di dunia maya. Tato sayap kebebasan, mimpi para penggila titan-titanan karena titan beneran sudah binasa dibantai pahlawan Yunani. Mayuzumi adalah salah satunya dan jika kalian ingin tahu, segala pernak pernik dari animasi tersebut berjejer rapi di kamarnya tapi ya masih kalah dengan pernak pernik lolinya. Begitu-begitu impian Mayuzumi adalah punya adik imut dan enak diemut(?) semacam umaru. Walau kenyataan sak seindah harapan.

Dengan senyum angkuh tanpa takut Haizaki berujar "Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku kemari ingin menghabisi kalian SAMPAH!" dan dengan berakhirnya percakapan tersebut dia pun langsung berlari menghajar para preman itu. Sedang Mayuzumi? Apa yang sedang dialakukan? Apa dia tidak membantu adik tirinya itu? Sayangnya tidak Mayuzumi malah asik duduk anteng sambil internetan dan ber-WajahBuku ria.

"Gila tatonya keren pakek banget… jadi pingin gua #savewingoffreedom" begitulah up date'an Mayuzumi di akunnya. Tampaknya bagi Mayuzumi sayap kebebasan itu lebih penting dari pada nasib sang adik yang positif setengah sinting tersebut. Jika saja dia tidak punya malu pasti tadi dia sudah berlari dengan evek slow motion sambil memeluk tangan sang ketua gang tersebut dan berkata 'Abang dede suka yang ini bang' lalu mengelus lengan kekar tersebut pelan. Sayangnya Mayuzumi masih punya malu, sangat disayangkan padahal author juga ingin melihat aksi najesh sang manusia bayangan ini.

Kembali pada aksi gak heroik dari Haizaki. Tampak pertarungan yang cukup seru, atmosfir disekitarnya seolah mereka adalah anak dari Suzuran Gakuen yang sedang saling bertawur ria memperebutkan gelar penguasa disekolah tersebut. Sayangnya ini bukan film sekolah yang sering dikaitkan dengan gagak hitam tersebut.

"Kalian semua berhenti" ucap sebuah suara, tampakya suara orang asing yang berrambut hitam dan berwajah oriental tersebut berhasil membuat para pelaku tindak kerusuhan menghentikan tindakkan bejat mereka dalam merusuh sebentar. "Jauhi dia! Dia bagian ku" pria berbaju polisi itu berkata aneh sambil menyeringai dan menunjuk Haizaki. Sedang Haizaki sendiri tampak tidak perduli bahkan dengan santainya dia malah duduk bersila ditengah jalanan beraspal. Mayuzumi bisa melihat para preman yang diketuai oleh pria bertato sayap kebebasan itu lari terbirit-birit dengan wajah ketakutan. Mungkin karena ada polisi, sedang Haizaki masih bersantai ria seolah sudah kebal dengan sang polisi bermata tajam tersebut .

Plak

"O-oi sakit tahu Shuuzo!" kata Haizaki sambil memegangi kepalanya yang digeplak sang polisi bernama Shuzo, untuk kemudian berdiri. Iris Mayuzumi melebar demi apa si Haizaki ini bisa dengan santai memanggil nama sang polisi dengan nama kecil dan dengan nada santai pula. "Itu salah mu sendiri bodoh! Dasar bocah apa yang kau fikirkan hah?" Mayuzumi bisa melihat ada raut khawatir dari wajah sang polisi. 'Oh~ begitu jadi itu teman kencannya Haizaki. Ya benar juga sih mana ada wanita yang mau sama dia, kalau pria kan beda lagi ceritanya' batin nista Mayuzumi. "A-aku memikirkan mu bodoh! Kau tak menghubungi ku! A-aku rindu pada mu bangsat!" sergah Haizaki dengan wajah memerah beserta tonjokan keras di perut Shuzo. Mayuzumi hanya bisa sweeetdrop melihat pasangan beda umur yang ternyata bertipe Sadis-Tsundere.

"Tsk bodoh! Aku banyak tugas lagi pula kau kan bisa menemui ku langsung ke kantor atau ke rumah ku" goda Shuuzo tanpa merasa sakit oleh tonjokan penuh cinta Haizaki. 'Hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu ternyata' Mayuzumi menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. "Untuk apa aku melakukannya bodoh! Tsk aku mau pulang saja" baru sekali Mayuzumi mendengar nada merajuk sang Haizaki dan wajah cemberutnya yang cukup lucu agak kearah najis itu. "Oi-oi aku bercanda" suara lebih lembut terdengar dan dengan satu tarikan lembut badan hHaizaki sudah berada didekapan hangat sang polisi. Bagaimana Mayuzumi? Dia hanya bisa menatap iri pasalnya sang waifu berada didunia yang berbeda dan satu-satunya cara berkomunikasi pun dengan alat elektronik sedang cara berfantasi cuma bisa dengan sabun mandi yang berbusa banyak. "Terkutuklah kalian yang sedang bermesraan " ujar Mayuzumi pundung.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tahu loh jika kau menjebakku" ucap sang polisi santai sambil memeluk Haizaki. "Oh yeah?" hanya sahutan tidak perduli yang terlihat tapi Mayuzumi tahu jika sang adik tiri memendam rasa rindu pada yang dikasihi. "Kau berjalan melewati kantor ku dan beberapa pos polisi agar bawahan ku menelfon ku, dan berbuat onar ditempat ini karena dekat dengan acara konser musik kan " sebuah usapan lembut di rambut Haizaki dan kecupan sayang didahi menjadi saksi jika sang polisi juga cinta bukan hanya mau menyiksa, sedang hati Mayuzumi hanya bisa teriris luka karena waifunya yang jauh disana masih belum bisa disummon ke dunia nyata.

"Tidak mana mungkin aku melakukan itu bodoh! Shuzo bodoh" pelukan mereka sedikit mengendur karena usaha Haizaki untuk menatap Shuzo-nya. "Ya-ya aku faham ayo" dengan lembut ditariknya pergelangan tangan Haizaki untuk mengikuti Shuzo ke mobilnya.

Mayuzumi hanya diam ditempat. Pasalnya Haizaki naik mobil pacarnya sedang Mayuzumi kan masih belum punya SIM untuk dapat mobil sendiri walau dia bisa mengendarainya. Jadilah sekarang dia disisi jalan menunggu taksi lewat atau abang Go-Jek ganteng berseragam serba hijau untuk mengantarkannya ketempat konser music. Tentu saja bukan karena dia nge-ship NijiHai yah, dia cuma disuruh sang ayah untuk mengawal.

1 jam sudah berlalu dan Mayuzumi masih menunggu adanya angkutan umum untuk lewat sayangnya disini Mayuzumi author plot ngenes jadi ya begitulah *dibantai Mayuzumi Fc*. Berbekal nekat dan doodle maps Mayuzumi memutuskan jalan kaki saja, toh tidak begitu jauh cuma beberapa kilo saja dari tempatnya berdiri tadi tidak jauhkan. Begitulah kiranya pikiran sableng Mayuzumi.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Mayuzumi hanya bisa menyipitkan mata, pasalnya lampu-lampu ini terlalu terang membuat matanya sakit. Jangan Tanya bagaimana Mayuzumi bisa masuk padahal tiket diloket pembelian sudah habis anggap saja itu keberuntungan dari jurus andalannya. See dia itu keren walau agak kere, soalnya uang jajanya digunakan untuk beli pernak-pernik 2d.

Kakinya terasa benar-benaar copot soalnya arena indoor tersebut luasnya sungguh terlalu. Setelah perjuangan yang tanpa putus asa akhirnya dia pun berhasil menemukan kedua sejoli yang asik saling berjingkrak ria bersama para penonton lain tanpa memperdulikan nasib Mayuzumi. Bagaimana lagi ya dia kan lagi membuntuti juga jadi tidak salah jika dia dikacangin selain karena hawanya yang setipis benang.

Shuzo sudah berganti kepakaian santai terlihat wajahnya yang lelah berusaha tersenyum untuk sang kekasih yang tampak lebih relax. Di belakang Mayuzumi ikut tersenyum melihat sang adik bahagia, walau sebal juga sih ya soalnya kakinya terasa cenut-cenut kayak ada asem-asemnya gitu.

Konser yang didatangi mereka memang bukan konser biasa pasalnya music berirama keras ini membuat telinganya berdengung, belum lagi dia lapar dia merasa bisa memakan wanita disebalahnya yang berpakaian kekurangan bahan. Andai dia ghoul pasti dia sudah kenyang dari tadi mengingat banyaknya wanita berpakaian kekurangan bahan disini. Sayangnya Mayuzumi masih 100% manusia.

Lagu yang dinyanyikan bukan lagu jepang sehingga Mayuzumi agak bingung juga itu artinya apa, nilai Bahasa Inggrisnya tidak sebagus Haizaki tahu. Sejujurnya Mayuzumi cukup kaget waktu tahu jika nilai Haizaki di mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dia mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Sedikit iri sih mengingat nilai Mayuzumi hampir disemua mata pelajaran cuma mendapat nilai rata-rata. Kau tak tahu saja Mayuzumi bagaimana kerasnya Haizaki berjuang agar bisa berbahasa asing mengingat sang Shuzo itu polisi pindahan dari negeri Paman Sam sana.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi terkaget-kaget ria menyaksikan keduanya berciuman dari jarak sedekat ini bukan apa-apa sih cuma rasanya anu sekali kan dia straight walau mainya didunia maya dan sang waifu tidak lacurnya tidak bisa digenggam dengan tangan tapi agak risih juga. Untung saja suasana remang disekitarnya membuat kelakuan bejat keduanya tidak terlalu terlihat. Belum lagi lirik lagu yang terdengar sepertinya cukup mendukung suasana.

* * *

 **H** **e's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go but** **he's so  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
** **H** **e's out of control, so beautiful  
In stereo, lost in stereo**

* * *

Bolehkan Mayuzumi baper, mumpung malam minggu juga loh ini.

* * *

SKIP TIME

* * *

Setelah perjuagan panjang akhirnya mereka berdua pulang. Mayuzumi sedikit mendesah lega karena dia bisa cepat-cepat bertemu dengan dakimura-channya yang bergambar mbak Rias Gremory lumayan lah sebagai sumber melepas pisuw-pisuw nya nanti, di juga sudah lelah dibuat GEGANA oleh pasangan sadis-bego berazas tsun-tsun.

Mayuzumi bisa mendengar suara tawa dari sang ayah dan ibu tirinya, mereka sedang menyambut datangnya sang calon menantu. Bisa dibilang calon adik iparnya Myuzumi sih, tapi dia kan gak peduli soalnya mbak Mio terlihat lebih menggoda untuk diperhatikan dari pada seme sadis dan uke maso di ruang keluarga sana.

Setelah mengganti baju dan menggosok gigi Mayuzumi sudah siap diatas kasur dan siap juga untuk mematikan lampu dan terlelap kealam mimpi sambil memeluk dakimura-channya yang bergambar Rebecca. "Oyasumi ne minna" ucapnya pelan untuk semua koleksi 2d dan **para pembaca dirumah**.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

*Baca ulang dari atas*  
Apan yak yang aku tulis :v

Btw ini req dari teman-teman saya yang berasal dari kerajaan _**KATJANG**_ loh :v

Oi ini pesenan kalian uda jadi :3

Atas banyak salahnya saya mohon maaf

Info lagu : _**ALL TIME LOW – LOST IN STEREO**_

Btw harusnya itu " _ **SHE**_ " tapi karena untukkeperluan cerita geje ini aku buuat jadi " _ **HE**_ "

So thanks to reading

Salam _**Loli**_ :*

* * *

 ** _Adakah yang berniat meREVIEW?_**

 ** _Tolong kritik dan saran yang membangun_**


End file.
